


Diversity

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor asks a question.





	Diversity

**Author's Note:**

> For the 10 minute prompt from ushobwri at DW: Diversity

“Diversity? What is that?” Thor asked Banner. 

“Well, it’s being inclusive of all different races, religions and sexes,” Banner explained. “It means acknowledging them all and providing equal opportunity to each.” 

“I still don’t understand,” Thor said. 

“What is it that is still confusing you?” Banner knew that sometimes Thor could be a bit thick, but this was an easy one. 

“We had the same religion on Asgard and sexes were equal as well. We do what our talents call us to do. But I don’t get the race part. You’re all one race here on Earth – the human race.”


End file.
